Christmas Kiss
by iamtooforever
Summary: -Harry Styles fanfic-  Just a fanfic for Christmas time! Love is in the air this Christmas!


'Victoria!' I heard a familiar husky voice call out my name from behind. I turned around and as soon as I confirmed my guess, I felt my stomach in a twist. I heard laughter from behind me and I turned around to see Callum laughing at me while having a child on his lap. I shot him daggers and turned around to wave at Harry.

'Hey Victoria, haven't seen you in a long time yea?' I could instantly feel my cheeks turning red just at the sweet sound of his voice. 'Uh, yea' I looked down at my ridiculously stupid elf outfit I had on. It even had a fake white beard. At that point I had regreted my choice to help Callum out. He was always a really caring guy and so he had the idea of setting up this santa house to help raise money for a cancer research foundation.

He saw me looking at myself and laughed. 'What time do you end?'. I looked up at him and saw him smiling; dimples and all. 'I'm not sure' I shrugged my shoulders 'it's up to Cal'. He laughed a little, 'typical Cal...guess I'll come back later then'. 'Alright, bye' he tinked the little white ball oh the end of my hat and walked away. All I could do was stand there and wave pathetically at him as he walked away.

It had been such a long time since I saw Harry. Other than seeing him for a breif few minutes at the bakery a few days ago that was it. Ever since he had been in One Direction and moved to London to live with his bandmates. I really did miss him but I obviously didn't have the guts to tell him that.

I had known him since I met him in pre-school where I was being my usual clumsy self and had spilled paint on him. I remembered runing his all white shirt and how he thought it was funny. We instantly became friends after that. Well, it did start as friends but as soon as I was about 11, I started to think that being such close friends with a boy like him meant something. With me being in a all girls school, all my friends surely thought the same. Now, ever since, I always feel weak at the sight of him and the sound of his voice. I always felt shy around him and he always seem to give me this fluttery feeling inside of me.

'Hey Vic, you done with dreaming yet? I turned and shot daggers at Callum. 'I need you to go let the other kids in'. And so I made my way to the gate and let the next batch of little children in.

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you _

I found myself singing quietly to myself as I heard the music playing through out the entire mall. I let the next batch in and realised that there was easily about 30 more children in the line. I looked at Callum and wondered how he was able to put such a wide smile on his face for such a long time. In the distance, I could see Harry walking towards me again. I felt the rush of bloody to my cheeks and I started getting a bit fidgety.

He stood on the other side of the gate and said, 'can you go now?' I turned back and pointed at Callum. And gave him aweak smile. I knew I couldn't leave Callum to his own. He pouted at me and I could feel my knees weaken. Suddenly, he shouted 'Santa! Santa!' and he made his way to the gate. A little girl in front of him dressed in a red velvet dress with a bow right in the middle smack him on his leg which made him look down. 'I was here first!' she said angrily and he folded her arms. He bent down and whispered something into her ear which made her giggle. I just looked at him and gave them a quizzical look.

Callum came to the gate and let the batch of children out. Harry looked at him and asked, 'santa, first of, big fan! I just want a wish for this christmas' Callum played along and and took a look at his 'Naughty and Nice' list from his pocket. I just watched in amusement as two teenage boys played pretend. 'Alright.. Harry Styles, it seems like you have been a good boy this year so you get one wish' Harry clapped his hands in excitement and asked Callum if he could have his elf.

Through out their conversation, I couldn't help but laughe at them. Then suddenly, Callum opened the gate and signaled for me to go out. 'Really?' I asked him. He nodded his head a bit reluctantly and said nothing more. 'Aw, thanks Cal, you're the best' I gave him a hug and went to get my things.

Harry followed me and I got changed into something a little less elfish. Simple jeans and just a very festive red sweater with a snowflake on the front and my brown winter boots. I looked at myself int he mirror as I wiped away the extremely pink cheeks I had but there was one thing that I couldn't wipe off and that was the smile on my face. I was smiling like a fool.

I followed Harry to the carpark where they always had the Misletoe Couples Dance every christmas. They would close off the carpark and have food and drinks and music for people to come and dance. The snow was nice and light and the crystal blue lights they had put up were gorgeous. 'I'm really glad you're back Harry' I looked up at him as we walked through the crowd. 'I'm glad to be back too!' he smiled at me.

'You want to dance?'. I looked at him quite confused, 'I tought you don't like to dance'. He looked around, 'well, everyone's doing it anyway' he extended his hand and I took it. I could feel the warmth of his hand travelling through my entire body.

We made our way to where all the couples were dancing and he put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders; just like in those movies. I looked around a bit a felt awakward because I didn't know how I was suppose to dance. 'So, what now?'. 'Just follow me' I looked down and saw his foot move front so I moved mine back.

'Ou-' I looked up at him and I felt imensely bad. That must had been the hundred time I had stepped on him since we started dnacing. 'Sorry...I can't dance'. He chuckled and I felt him put one of his hands on my cheek. 'You're really cute' I started blushing and I felt my stomach churning. 'You're really gorgeous Victoria' I smiled at him and looked down at my feet. 'Victoria?', 'hm?' I felt one of his hands gently lifting my chin up to looked at him. His stunning green eyes were capturing me. 'I...I love you'. 'Wha-' before I could even finish, I felt his lips crashing down onto mine in a hurry. But as soon as they were there, I felt his slow down when he realised i wasn't fighting it.

It was so sweet. I could feel the little sparks igniting in the pits of my stomach and the little christmad angels singing above us as we stood there with out lips together. He pulled away and whispered in my ears, 'merry christmas' and we continued dancing.


End file.
